


Untitled

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cabin, M/M, New play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could Jon not be curious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> wishfulclicking prompt: secrets

It wasn't exactly normal for Jon to be suspicious. He was an accepting sort of guy and usually didn't care what odd activities other people got up to. But, well, Spencer was different. Spencer was his boyfriend, for one thing, so he thought he had the right to know certain things about him. Well, okay, certain things that effected Jon as well. He wasn't that much of a controlling ass, after all.

"So, what was in the bag?" Jon asked casually, poking his spoon into his bowl of Fruit Loops and not looking up.

"I told you the last eight times you asked, it's nothing," Spencer said, his voice reaching the point where he was starting to sound like a strangled cat. Jon respectfully shut up. 

Days later, though, he was still thinking about it. Normally, Spencer showed off the stuff he bought. Hell, he had even showed Jon the vibrator he had purchased. Of course, that was because he had insisted on using it on Jon five minutes later, but that wasn't the point. The point, see, was that Spencer had walked into the cabin after his bi-monthly trip into the nearest city with a black, nondescript bag that he immediately hid in his room. 

How could Jon not be curious? So, Jon did what any logical boyfriend would do: he dug around in Spencer's dresser. 

"Looking for something?" Spencer asked from the doorway.

"Shit!" Jon hissed, before smiling and ignoring the fluttery sensation in his stomach when Spencer shut the door. He was not afraid of Spencer. But, well, Spencer was kind of...something. Yeah, something about covered it. "No, not really. I was just, uh, browsing?"

"In my dresser."

"Maybe?"

Spencer slowly walked forward, backing Jon up against the wall. As Jon's back hit it, he gulped, watching the way Spencer just exuded some sort of...Jon didn't even know, okay, all he knew was that it made him want to drop to his knees and fucking bow his head or something. Spencer rested his palm against Jon's neck, thumb brushing just underneath his jaw. Jon titled his head back, baring his throat just the slightest fraction.

"It was for you," Spencer whispered, voice deep. Spencer took one last step forward, their chests brushing. "But I don't think you deserve it now."

"I..." Jon bit his lip. "Sorry?"

"Don't sound sincere at all," Spencer said, voice still soft and deep, making Jon want to shiver at the sound. Man, did he have it bad.

"I really am sorry. You have a right to your privacy," Jon said, hoping he wasn't sounding desperate.

"Hmm," Spencer hummed, and then leaned forward to kiss him softly. Jon parted his lips automatically, moaning as Spencer's tongue darted inside his mouth, stroking his teeth and tongue. Spencer pulled back and smiled. "I suppose I could let you get away with it, just this once."

Jon nodded, standing still as Spencer walked toward the bed. He felt like he shouldn't move, not until Spencer told him to. It was a strange urge, but nothing he wasn't exactly used to. Spencer knelt by the bed and pulled out the small black bag. Dangling it lightly from his fingers he stretched his arm out toward Jon, who rushed forward to snatch the bag up. 

He pulled out a black case with a silver latch. Spencer looked at him expectantly, so he gently pried it open. Inside, nestled in some kind of soft and shiny fabric, was a dark brown leather collar with fake fur lining. He looked up at Spencer, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought we could try something new," Spencer said softly, picking the collar up and unhooking it. He reached out toward Jon's neck, but paused halfway. "That is, if you're okay with it."

"Fuck yeah," Jon breathed, baring his neck and holding his breath as the collar was tugged to the perfect tightness. He met Spencer's eyes briefly, noting the way the pupil had sudden widened and his irises had gone dark, before lowering his eyes and awaiting Spencer's first command.


End file.
